


Loss

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Loss, Miscarriage, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Ok so this is something a little different to what I usually write and it's quite a sensitive subject, I haven't seen many fics about it so decided to write one myself as it's been rattling around my head for ages.. enjoy and let me know what you think?!





	

Emma was lying in bed after just waking from her slumber, Killian sound asleep with his back to her, Emma trailed her fingertips down his shoulder and felt him shudder under her feather light touch. 

"Mmh good morning love" Killian said turning to face her. 

"Good morning" Emma replied moving a hand to caress his face. 

Killian moved in to kiss her, the kiss got more and more heated until Emma pulled back hearing Killian groan at the loss of her "sorry but I've got to pee" Emma said. 

"Ah the little one pushing on your bladder love?" Killian asked moving his hand to her stomach to smooth over her slight bump. 

Emma giggled as she jumped out of bed "yeah something like that" she walked into the bathroom. 

Something didn't feel right, once Emma sat on the toilet she realised some blood in her underwear and a piercing pain shot through her stomach and she groaned out load "KILLIAN!" She shouted. 

Killian ran into the bathroom "what is it? What's wrong?" He said running over to Emma who was doubled over and breathing heavily. 

"Y-you need to call whale, or an ambulance.. just call someone" Emma groaned as another pain shot through her. 

Killian ran out to their room, grabbed his phone and dialled the hospital, he returned back to Emma still on the phone "Emma love how far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"Thirteen weeks" Emma replied taking deep breaths. 

"Ok thank you" Killian said to the person on the other end of the phone "they're bringing an ambulance ok love, just keep breathing and keep your eyes open" he said grabbing hold of her hand. 

Emma was loosing blood quickly and she was slowly loosing consciousness too, Killian moved her off of the toilet and sat on the bathroom floor with her, he felt her go limp "Emma? Emma stay with me love!" He started shaking her trying to wake her he was then interrupted by a knock at the door, he picked Emma up and carried her downstairs. 

He opened the door to paramedics wheeling in a gurney for Emma, Killian placed her on top and the paramedics strapped her in and wheeled her out into the ambulance and Killian quickly followed. 

They rushed Emma straight into theatre to operate on her, Killian stayed in the waiting room waiting anxiously pacing back and fourth, he decided her parents needed to know about this and gave them a call. 

Snow and Charming rushed through the doors and Snow immediately threw her arms around Killian and he just broke down "oh Killian.." Snow whispered as she rubbed her hand over his back "cmon let's sit down" she directed them over to the chairs. 

After what felt like an eternity whale walked out into the waiting room and Killian immediately ran up to him "is she ok?!" He said urgently. 

Whale nodded "Emma's fine she's resting after surgery" his face turned sad "Killian I am so sorry.. we were unable to save the child's life, Emma miscarried... I'll leave you alone for a moment, you're free to see Emma when you're ready" whale walked back into the hospital. 

Killian felt like he couldn't breathe, the room was closing in on him, he held a hand out to steady himself on the wall "Killian.. you need to breathe" Snow said in a calm voice, Killian backed up against the wall and slid down it gathering his knees up to his chest and began sobbing once again. 

Killian composed himself and ran into Emma's room, Snow tried to follow but David stopped her "give them some time" he said "we can see her later" and with that they left. 

Killian burst through the door to Emma's room she had tubes coming out of her and they were hooked up to all different machines, he walked over to her bedside as she slept her beauty still taking his breath away, he slid into the chair that was next to the bed and waited. 

Killian woke to the noise of someone whispering his name, he opened his eyes and squinted at the bright lights, once they had adjusted he looked over to Emma who was awake and saying his name, he got up and moved next to her "Emma I'm here" he said holding her hand. 

"What happened?" She asked her voice slightly husky. 

Killian shut his eyes trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall, he felt Emma's hand squeeze his "Emma.. I'm sorry.." he shook his head the tears now falling again. 

He didn't have to say anymore than he had, Emma knew exactly what happened "I'm sorry" she whispered tears now falling from her eyes. 

Killian looked up at her "w-what for?" 

"I know you were looking forward to being a father and now you can't.." 

Killian pulled her into a hug "don't you dare blame yourself Emma Swan. We can try again and again I don't care how long it takes as long as I've got you" they held each other for a long time just letting all their emotions out between themselves. 

——  
Killian had stayed with Emma at the hospital that night, they had several visitors during day including her parents and Henry but Emma seemed distant and out of it. 

Killian couldn't imagine what she was going through and it was killing him knowing he couldn't really do anything to help except be there for moral support. 

——  
Whale examined Emma the next day and cleared her to go home, he pulled Killian aside for a moment "if she gets worse, call Archie" he said handing Killian Archie's business card.

Killian nodded "thanks" he walked over to Emma and they left. 

Emma was quiet the whole way home and as soon as they entered the house she ran upstairs but Killian was hot on her heels following her, Emma crawled onto the bed, grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to her chest as she lay down. 

Killian lay beside her and leaned over "Emma, everything will be ok we can always try again" he said. 

"How can you even say that?" She whispered tears brewing in her eyes. 

"What?" Killian asked confused. 

"We just lost OUR baby Killian and you're suggesting getting it on now?!! Get out!" Emma pushed him out of bed and towards the door. 

"Emma love that's not what I meant!" Killian said trying to explain but Emma slammed the door in his face, he sighed and leaned his forehead against it. 

A few hours later Emma heard a knock at the door "come in" she said. 

Killian walked in holding a tray with grannies lasagna on it and a glass of water "don't worry, I'll just leave it here and go" he setting the tray down on Emma's bedside table. 

Emma sat up and grabbed his hand before he could leave "no. Please stay" she whispered. 

Killian sat down on the bed beside her "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier I just...it's hard to process this" Emma threaded their fingers together. 

Killian shook his head "you don't need to apologise Emma, I know I can't do anything to help-" 

"No, that's not true just you being here for me is all I need" 

Killian leaned his forehead against hers "I'll always be here for you, I'll never leave you no matter how much you try and push me away I'm staying by your side no matter what" 

Emma sighed "no more pushing away, I promise" she turned to him "I love you" 

Killian threaded a hand into her hair "I love you too" he said lightly kissing her lips "we'll get through this Emma" 

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, eventually Emma and Killian moved forward but never forgot about their loss, every so often Emma would watch her two children play with her husband and a smile would appear on her face knowing she was so grateful for them.. that and she definitely wanted more kids.


End file.
